Acquaintemies
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: A ChadxSonny one-shot about Sonny's 16th birthday and their relationship status. Definition of the word acquaintemy according to Sonny Munroe : Acquaintances who are sometimes civil but are really just enemies when it’s all said and done.


**Note: Acquaintemy is not a real word. ;)  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Sonny with a Chance_ because if I did I wouldn't be practically dying because I still haven't seen the "Battle of the Networks' Stars" episode. :(**

Acquaintemies

**Sonny's Point of View **

I casually stirred a clear plastic spoon through my chocolate pudding and looked at my cast mates around the table. "So…" I began.

Four pairs of eyes focused on me.

"Does everyone know what tomorrow is…?" I could feel my chocolate brown eyes turning hopeful as I glanced from face to clueless face.

Nico and Grady exchanged a quick look before turning their questioning gazes back towards me. Tawni glanced side to side in thought, trying to remember anything of great importance to her about tomorrow.

Zora looked at all three of them and rolled her eyes before sighing deeply. "It's Sonny's 16th birthday, guys."

Tawni smiled a toothy grin and giggled. "Heh, of course it is. I knew all along; I already have your present."

"Psh… we knew that…" Grady's words were unconvincing even to me.

"Yeah, we've got something _real_ special planned for you, Sonny," Nico assured me, only slightly more convincing than Grady.

Zora looked up at the ceiling and raised her eyebrows, clearly not buying any of their acts. "Right…" Zora looked proudly back at me. "I've had your gift for over a month now."

I smiled. "Thanks. And it's okay, there's no need for a party or anything."

"Oh, but there _will_ be a party," Tawni stated with conviction. "16th birthdays are _huge_, Sonny, and as your friends, we are going to make it the absolute party of the year." Tawni held out her hands as she spoke almost like she was displaying her new manicure for the rest of us.

I couldn't help but let my smile grow wider. Tawni just called herself my friend! "But… it is kind of short notice though to have a big birthday party…"

"Don't worry…" Zora stared a little mischievously into the distance. "I know a guy who can put a party together in no time."

"And we can invite every kid on the lot to come to the party," Nico suggested.

"Ugh, except for everyone from _Mackenzie Falls_," Tawni said, looking disgustedly over her shoulder at the actors from our rival show.

I frowned a little and followed Tawni's gaze, my eyes landing on Chad Dylan Cooper, specifically. I looked away though as soon as Chad actually caught me staring. I shook my head. "No, we need to invite them."

Grady and Nico exchanged an "is she kidding?" look.

Nico chuckled a little. "Uh, why exactly should we? They're always mean to us."

I cocked my head to the side a little in agreement but still held to my position. "I know, but excluding people isn't nice and it hurts people's feelings."

"Well, _Chad_ excluded _us_ from his birthday party," Grady said, gesturing back and forth from Nico to himself.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we all be able to be the bigger person and invite them too?" I looked around the group, checking expressions and gauging reactions. Tawni looked bored as she ate a dainty forkful of her salad. Zora was looking knowingly at me, for some odd reason. And Grady and Nico both still seemed unmoved by my kindness speech.

"I guess, since it is _your_ party…" Grady said reluctantly after a couple of seconds.

I smiled my thanks at the two of them.

I saw movement by the chair next to me and turned in time to see Chad slide in next to me. Speak of the drama snobs…

"What's this I heard about a party?" Chad asked smoothly with his right arm resting on the back of my chair.

"It's Sonny's birthday tomorrow," Zora piped up a little eagerly.

"It is?" Chad asked, sounding surprised and looking it too when he turned to me.

I clasped my hands together and played with my fingers. "Yep, it'll be my big one-six tomorrow." I smiled a little and shrugged. "The party's tomorrow too. Everyone on the lot is invited so you can come if you want."

Chad shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, I don't know. I'll see if I can make it. Catch ya later." And with that he stood up and left, leaving me feeling a little hurt.

I couldn't pinpoint exactly _why_ it hurt that Chad didn't seem to care about my birthday though.

Tawni's voice broke the short silence that had followed Chad's sudden departure. "He won't come," she stated.

My frown grew more pronounced on my face. "How do you know?"

"Well, I just wouldn't put it past Chad to not come to your birthday party just because you crashed his after you had already said no. It's just something that he would do," Tawni replied simply.

"Oh," was all I said at first. I forced my frown to turn back up into a cheerful smile. "Who cares, anyway? It's just one person, right?"

_**10:30 P.M. **_

Dressed in my dark blue pajamas with little whales printed on them, I climbed into bed still puzzling over my kneejerk reaction of hurt about Chad's almost-refusal.

It didn't make any real, logical sense. Chad was nothing to me and I was nothing to him. We fought and when we did we pretty much ran the other's phone bill up the charts because of "good" verbal sparring matches. And as far as our relationship status went we were more like a cross between acquaintances and enemies. It was a weird relationship but it worked for us.

Sure we'd had our moments where someone on the outside may think that we wanted more or that we were more but that wasn't even close to true. I mean, we weren't even really "frenemies." We were more like … "acquaintemies." Yeah, acquaintemies summed it up for us. Definition (according to me, Sonny Munroe): Acquaintances who are sometimes civil but are really just enemies when it's all said and done.

I stared up at the ceiling wondering then why I was hurt over my acquaintemy implying that he wasn't coming to my birthday party. Because really, why should that have bothered me?

_It shouldn't and it won't any longer_, I decided before turning off my bedside lamp and forcing my eyes to close.

After about thirty more agonizingly thoughtful minutes, I finally fell into a sleep that should've been able to carry me all the way until morning.

_**A few hours later…**_

The sound of a loud cow mooing startled me awake. I bolted upright and quickly checked the red glowing numbers from my digital clock finding that it _wasn't_ morning already but in fact, midnight.

Groaning and mumbling incoherently to myself, I stumbled out of bed all the way across the room to where my cell phone was resting on the top of my dresser. I was almost blinded by the sudden bright light from the glowing screen when I checked the collar ID and almost hit "ignore" when I saw who it was.

Instead, I pressed the green "send" button and snapped out a "what?"

"Wow, little miss sunshine is grumpy at night," Chad (AKA jerk-face who called me at midnight and then proceeded to tease me) observed.

"Chad it's late. What do you want?" I asked, dully. I shuffled forward and climbed back into bed, planning on making this a short conversation no matter what.

"It's midnight," he stated.

I glared sideways at my phone and waited for him to say anything to further explain that. "And?" I prompted when he didn't.

"Happy birthday."

I blinked and sat up a little taller in bed. "What?"

"It's officially August 20th, therefore, you are now 16 and I was the first to acknowledge that," Chad said, sounding a little cocky.

I frowned and ran a hand through my tangled-from-sleep hair. "Why'd you call me to wish me a happy birthday?" My question came out sounding like I felt: more than a little confused by his behavior.

"Because I wanted to be the first to tell you that," he explained simply. "I also wanted to inform you that I checked my schedule, and I'll be able to drop in at your party today."

"How could you have checked your schedule if we haven't even given anyone a specific time for the party?" My senses were slowly starting to all come back to me. Also meaning that falling back asleep easily would probably not be an option.

"Uh… your friends already gave me a time."

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "No they didn't. They wouldn't have without okaying it with me first," I stated, feeling sure of myself.

"Uh, well, I don't have anything really going on tomorrow," Chad stammered out.

Score! I got Chad Dylan Cooper to stutter!

A smile inched across my face until even my teeth were showing. "But I thought that actors from _Mackenzie Falls_ were _always _busy." My words were said in the same smug tone he'd used on me before. Hey, don't give out what you can't take right back, Cooper.

"Look, I'll just be there, okay?" he snapped hastily. "Same place as your little prom, right?"

I contained a giggle. "Right."

"See you there. Happy birthday, Munroe," Chad grumbled before hanging up on me.

"Bye, Chad. Thanks," I said in a sing-song voice even though the only other living thing that could hear me was the little baby spider housed in the corner of my window.

I also hung up and placed my phone on the table next to me before I made an attempt to get back to sleep. It was hard though. I had so much to think about now…

For instance, the fact that Chad would actually go to the trouble of staying awake and then calling me at midnight to say happy birthday. Hmm… maybe he really did care.

…Nah. He just wanted to be the first to say it because he loves being the first or the best at everything because he's _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Yeah, that's it…

Because I'm pretty sure that once you're acquaintemies, you're always acquaintemies. And who knew, maybe that wasn't true and maybe one day we would actually make it up there to frenemies and if a miracle happened, friends. But for the time being I was happy just being what we were. However, I think we need to change up that definition a little.

Acquaintemies: Two people who are enemies a part of the time but friendly, sweet, caring acquaintances the rest of the time who remember each other's birthdays.

And one thing I was absolutely certain about was that I liked the second definition _much_ better.

**Hmm... I don't know. Not entirely crazy about this one. Plus I had a hard time ending it and making it sound _complete_.  
I _was_ going to write out her birthday party but decided against it when it came out sounding too corny with what I was going to have happen with Sonny and Chad. Oh well.  
I got bored and wanted to write this after a copy/paste thing in someone's profile inspired me, so... yeah.  
This is only a one-shot and won't be continued just to let everyone know.  
Hopefully you enjoyed it somewhat.  
By the way, I don't know, but was the whole "acquaintemies" thing weird or...? I don't know, I'm just curious. Again, I was bored and my brain is half dead from school _still _going on (sorry to those of you who get out later than me for complaining) so I don't know if it was up to standards, below, above, I don't know. I feel like I'm on cruise control right now or something. ;)  
Anyway, thanks for reading and please make me and my poor, half-dead brain happy by reviewing. Okay, bye.**


End file.
